


A Break

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom! Markus, But Gotta Love Some Gay, Connor Likes Being a Tease, Connor Wants His Boyfriend to Be Happy, Connor and Markus are Already in a Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I Got Limited Vocabulary, I suck at this, M/M, Rough Sex, Sorry if Words Repeat Every Now and Then, Stressed Markus, Top! Connor, gay af, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Connor?" Markus' brows rose in slight surprise. "What's up? Is there something wrong?""Yes. There is," the calm collected android replied, the corner of his lip quirking downward in a small frown.The other frowned as well. His lips parted to speak, but stopped as Connor's hand slid down to meet his own, interlocking them with their fingers."...Connor?" he asked, concern wavering in his voice.Said male began to drag him off to somewhere without emitting any words that gave a single clue of what he was doing. By what Markus recognized of the directions, they were heading to his own private quarters.Bewilderment settled in his expression. Why were they walking toward there? Perhaps his question could be answered once in said room; which unbeknownst to him, it would be.- - -The androids are finally free from human control. They can have more privileges, but that doesn't mean work for a certain deviant leader is any less arduous.That's why Connor drags Markus into his private quarters to relieve him of all this stress; in some interesting ways, that is.





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what i was going with this  
> all i can say is:  
> \- i was bored  
> \- i also love dbh, as well as this ship  
> \- bottom! markus needs more love, even though most prefer him as top, which is understandable
> 
>  
> 
> ...well, enjoy this mess of crappy writing?

Markus emitted a deep sigh as he wandered the corridors of New Jericho. By his posture and body language, he looked stressedeven exhausted if he were a human. Although, it only seemed natural that he felt that waybeing a leader to a whole revolution and all.

He could take a break, yes, but North most likely would be aggravated by the decision, and that he must work to promote deviant rights. At this point, he was putting the revolution first, and his own needs second. Albeit, since when had he not put his health last?

Even though they are released from slavery by the humans, leadership was no less difficult in New Jericho. The leaders still had to take care of fellow deviants, and make sure that their freedom was heard.

Being pulled out of his thoughts, the mismatched-eyed deviant felt a hand wrap around his wrist. he blinked, pausing. He then spun around to face the owner of the hand.

"Connor?" Markus' brows rose in slight surprise. "What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. There is," the calm collected android replied, the corner of his lip quirking downward in a small frown.

The other frowned as well. His lips parted to speak, but stopped as Connor's hand slid down to meet his own, interlocking them with their fingers.

"...Connor?" he asked, concern wavering in his voice.

Said male began to drag him off to somewhere without emitting any words that gave a single clue of what he was doing. By what Markus recognized of the directions, they were heading to his own private quarters.

Bewilderment settled in his expression. Why were they walking toward there? Perhaps his question could be answered once in said room; which unbeknownst to him, it would be.

It wasn't long until they reached the quarters. Connor pushed Markus into the room gently and soon entered himself. He then closed the door behind him.

The room didn't seem like much, but it reminded Markus of when he was still with Carl. He really missed those days, but he must stay in the present.

Paintings decorated the walls, and in a corner had a blank canvas with art supplies sitting on the floor next to it. In another corner, settled a rather comfy bed in the android's opinion.

"Why are we in here?" He inquired.

"May I interface with you?" Connor asked, rather abruptly.

Markus' eyes widened. "I thought you were against interfacing because of..."

"I know. Don't question me, please. This is important. For me, at least," he held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "May I interface with you or not?"

"I..." Markus blinked. Why did Connor want to interface with him? Ever since he betrayed the humans, the former deviant hunter refused to interface with any android because when he was still a machine, he did with others out of pure force for his investigation on deviants.

Markus' lips pursed into a thin line. "Alright. You can interface with me, I suppose."

Connor's LED flickered yellow briefly before returning to a gentle pale blue. He then nodded and stepped over to the other until he stood in front of him. The skin on his hand peeled back to reveal a shiny, pearly white material.

He seemed to hesitate when he was about to place the hand on Markus' arm. The other gave him a small, reassuring and encouraging nod.

Finally, the brunette settled his palm on the somewhat taller male's arm. He could feel the stress that Markus was feeling; it was rather overwhelming. The other's stress level is what caught him off guard, and worried him. Why hadn't he noticed before? Obviously, according to his programming, he was supposed to be allowed to see other android's stress levels. But, apparently, he decided not to check Markus' beforehand.

Connor pulled his hand away. "Your stress level is concerningly high; 71 percent." He frowned.

Markus sighed, sitting down on his bed. "Guess you can say everything has been a bit rough for me with leadingas you saw, as well."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't need everyone to worry about me," he shook his head lightly before beginning to stand. "I'll be fine, though. You don't have to worry."

Connor pushed him back onto the bed by the shoulders. "But I will. Your stress levels are worrying, and I don't like seeing you like this."

Markus hunched over slightly in consternation, and was about to protest when he suddenly jolted slightly, tensing as he felt a hand caress his thigh gently. "Wha"

He stared up at Connor (who was now looming over him) with startled and questioning eyes.

"I have researched some ways on how to relieve stress. Perhaps I can help you if you allow me." the former deviant hunter insisted innocently.

Markus stiffened in thought. What was Connor planning on doing? He trusted the other completely, but he was curious on what he was going to do. Well, there was only one way to find out.

Hesitantly, he nodded to Connor, in which who smiled softly. Careful to not make a wrong move, the brown-eyed male leaned down to plant his lips onto the fellow deviant leader. He still proceeded to stroke his clothed thigh, slowly having his hand grow closer to the inner side teasingly.

Markus hummed softly into the kiss, his mismatched eyes fluttering closed. He was soon pushed back onto the mattress below him, and Connor was hovering above him with his free hand placed beside his head to maintain balancelips still locked onto each other's. 

Markus then involuntarily arched his back into the RK800 above him as he felt the hand on his thigh brush against his crotch briefly.

He may be slightly (keyword: slightly) taller than the other android, but Connor had the upper hand in the relationship they were in. The serene android knew too many ways to make him practically melt. That, and he was more agile and sly.

Said deviant pulled away briefly, causing the one below him to pout in dismay. He chuckled softly at that. "If you want me to stop at one point, just inform me and I will." He then dove back down, this time placing his mouth on the revealed skin on the other's neck. he littered it with small kisses, gradually creating a trail up to his jawline.

Markus then choked out an odd noise when Connor's hand gripped onto his clothed bulge. he felt his sensors go haywire at the building pleasure.

"Connor" He managed out in a breathy and static-like gasp, his masculine frame shuddering lightly. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. "Please."

"Please, what?" the detective urged as he tried to suppress a smirk, completely aware of what the RK200 yearned for. "You're going to have to be more specific."

_Oh, that sly fucker._

He proceeded to palm the tent in the other's jeans teasingly, which seemed to drive Markus crazy. He loved it, just watching as his lover became a giant mess underneath his hands.

"Ifuck. I want you to touch meI want your dick to ram into me senseless." his lover finally gave in, a bit ashamed of himself for saying such vulnerable and inappropriate words.

Feeling satisfied with his response, Connor practically ripped off both their pants and undergarments in a matter of secondsboth now half nude.

He stared hungrily at the android below him. Oh, did he want to make him squirm whenever he touched sensitive parts; make him scream out his name when fucking him raw and rough. He licked his lips lustfully at the mere thought.

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, the RK800 aligned himself to Markus' entrance. Carefully, he began to slide himself in gradually, only did he stop halfway in. He stared longingly into the seas of blue and green as he pulled out until the head remained inside. With a single, sharp thrust forward, he reentered full force to the hilt.

The male beneath him cried out in surprise and pure bliss, his head being thrown back into the mattress they settled on. He writhed and moaned, grasping a fist full of sheets underneath him.

Connor leaned down to kiss him once again, waiting patiently for him to adjust. Once earning a small nod of approval to move once he pulled away from the kiss, the brown-eyed deviant began to rock his hips back and forth at a lethargic pace. Although, he wanted to fuck the other shitless, he wanted to be sure if he was fine with him doing this. It was not every day you have sexual intercourse with the leader who fought for deviant rights.

Markus' eyes fluttered closed, his lips agape in silent ecstasy. His thirium pump stuttered with each gentle thrust.

"Ah, fuckConnor," He groaned. "FasterDeeper" He pleaded meekly.

The detective happily obliged, and picked up his pace. He was soon full-on pounding into the other. The sounds that the mismatched-eyed deviant emitted was music to Connor's sound unit. He loved it.

With his right hand, he gripped onto the RK200's length and began to stroke it in time with his heavy thrusts. This had nearly sent said model overboard.

This felt like pure bliss to the both of them. If anything, this was one of the best moments in their whole time that they have been active.

It wasn't long until an artificial white substance coated Connor's hand and a loud cry of his name rang through the roompossibly through the whole base. Markus was shaking vigorously, gasping and stuttering.

The brown-haired RK800 continued to hammer into him merciless, before releasing his own load with a low, husky groan. He huffed out a puff of air, slowly removing himself from the other. He then laid down beside his boyfriend, draping an arm over his waist protectively.

"So. Did that help you?" he asked softly, bringing the other close to him.

The RK200 instantly nodded. "that was... amazing," he muttered out in awe, still a bit hazy from the affair they just had. "You know, I wouldn't mind if we did this again. I'd actually be very fond of that." He turned his head to stare into dark brown orbs, a smile quirking upward at the corners of his lips.

"I would like that, as well." Connor agreed, burying his face into the nape of the other's neck, peppering it with light pecks.

Markus chuckled, curling into him. His eyes closed, feeling content with the fellow deviant. He could finally relax from all the work that was thrown onto his shoulders like a bag full of bricks, and he couldn't have in the first place if it wasn't for Connor.

Hell, he owed the former deviant hunter a lot, didn't he?


End file.
